Untitled
by compaq geek
Summary: Jadzia and Julian spend some time together when Worf leaves for vacation, but what are his secrets?


Untitled 

Jadzia Dax and Julian Bashir were walking down the corridor to the infirmary. Jadzia sighed, she hadn't gotten to spend much time with Julian lately, what with her husband Worf's micromanagement and controlling. She sometimes wondered why he was so suspicious of her. Was he really cheating on her s Kira had suggested? Or was just concerned about her? She edged closer to Julian, felling suspicious. Worf had left on shore leave to go to earth to visit his family, but Jadzia had noticed that he had gone to Betazed instead. She didn't know why, but she had a growing suspicion of him. She resolved to ask Benjamin in the morning for is advice.

"It was nice of you to invite me to dinner, Julian." she said softly.

"I'm glad you're coming," he smiled back at her, but it was forced. Things had been tense between them since Jadzia had married Worf.

She sighed again softly, wishing to all the world that she hadn't married Worf.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he opened the door.

"It's nothing," she said, her voice tinged with regret. Suddenly, her comm. badge chirped.  
incoming message for commander Dad She tapped her badge, "Acknowledged. I'll take it in…" She stopped, not sure where she would be able to receive the oncoming message.

Thankfully, Julian gestured to his office, indicating she could use it. She smiled thankfully. "I'll take it in Doctor Bashir's office." she finished. "Thank you." she said, turning to him.

"any time," he said, turning to a desk to organize tissue samples that required his attention. That was why he had come in the first place. If he hadn't come back to give them nutrients, the little Antarien fern he was testing would have died, taking his latest medical theory with it

A few minutes later, Jadzia came out of his office visibly raying to keep herself from shaking. Julian quickly dropped his instruments and walked over.

"what is it?" he asked, concerned.

"nothing," she said, trying to remain calm but failing utterly as she began to walk out.

Concerned, he began to follow her. She rounded a corner and disappeared. He began to run, and rounded another corner just to see her getting into a turbo lift.

Without even thinking, he slapped his comm. badge and said, "Computer, transport me to level five of the habitat ring, section 3A." He felt the familiar tingle of the transporter and appeared in front of the turbo lift just as Dax was walking out.

"Jadzia!" he called, grabbing her arm. "Talk to me, Jadzia."

She looked at him, pleading that he didn't press the matter. She didn't want to talk about it.

"Jadzia, what is it?" he asked. No such luck. She walked into her quarters, and he followed.

She took a deep breath. She had to tell him. Someone. Anyone, but she felt he would understand best. "Julian, I just spoke with Lwaxana Troi, mother of Deanna Troi." He nodded, "Worf isn't on earth, Julian, he went to Betazed instead." Julian noticed for the first time there were tears in her eyes. "He's cheating on me, Julian. And I can't believe it, after all I did for him, god, I married him!" she said, through sobs. Julian was shocked and when Jadzia started crying into his shoulders, he just held her close.

After a while she settled down and the had sat down on the couch. "I'll talk to him when he gets back, if you want." Julian suggested. "you'd do that?" She asked, surprised, "of course," he said, "If you want, I'd bring you Worf's head." She laughed. "But seriously, what are you going to do about this?"

"well," Jadzia started, "I was planning to divorce him when he got back unless he change his 'attitude problem', but now, I've already filed for divorce, and I just have to tell him when he gets back." Julian nodded, not wanting to disrupt the flow of words.

"I realized about a month ago that I wasn't happy and that I didn't love Worf, but somebody else. I thin that may have been why he decided to go to Betazed in the first place. I don't love him though, and in truth, I never have."

He smiled at her, "Not to be totally off-topic, but you look better than you did earlier."

She snuggled closed to him on the couch, "thank you." she said. "Julian, she began," I have a question." he nodded, "Julian how do you feel towards me?" she asked, "Tell me the truth Julian. I want to know and I love you. Not Worf, You."


End file.
